Happy Birthday, Sweden
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: It's the 6:th of June, and Berwald has another birthday. What will happen? Sorry, just fluff


**I'm a proud Swede (relatively) so I thought I'd make a Birthday fic for my old foster-land. Enjoy. All human characters below are real people.**

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you."

Sweden woke up with a headache on that day, his very own birtday. Nothing pissed him off more than waking up to the voice of his frenemy, Denmark (self-proclaimed king of northern Europe). Or maybe just something pissed him off more. The sound Denmark, Denmark's on-and-off boyfriend, Norway and pre-named's little brother Iceland (or so studies had proved) singing the Happy Birthday song in a choir, all in different keys. Therefor, Sweden woke up with a deep scowl on his face, glaring at all three (but mostly Denmark).

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Denmark yelled.

Sweden glared at him.

"Come on, don't be grumpy." Denmark said, adding a big obnoxious laughter.

"Stop bothering him, idiot." Norway said and pulled his (currently) boyfriend away. "Sorry Sverige, I told him we shouldn't have woken you up, but he insisted. Happy Birthday."

Still with his usual expression on his face (which really couldn't actually be called an expression at all), Norway handed him a square package.

"It's coffee." he said before Sweden could even think about opening it.

"Y'h. T'nks." Sweden muttered half heartidly.

"Iceland, give him his gift." Norway said, urging his little brother forward.

Iceland huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why do I have to?" he asked sourly. "This is so embarrasing."

Norway didn't listen to Iceland's teenage-like complaints, and pushed him forward with more force than he looked to have in him.

"Here, Svíþjóð." Iceland said, handing Sweden a package which obviously contained a book. "I didn't know what else to get, okay."

"S're, th'nks."

Next Denmark produced a huge red package with white strings, making it look just like the flag of Denmark on the top (I wonder why…).

"I got you the new Wii, with a bunch of cool games." Denmark cheered. "Man, Sverige, you're so lucky to have me as your friend."

Sweden kept his face straight as he carefully opened the package and looked through the games inside. Without surprise, he found nothing but different shooting games.

_So he really just want an excuse to play them where Norway can't say no. _

"Th'nks." Sweden muttered before he turned around in his bed to return to sleep.

"Come on! You have to check your birthday cards!" Matthias said and dragged the tired Swede out of bed.

On the kitchentable awaited a nice breakfast (Norways doing, most likely) and a couple of cards. Well, since he didn't really have much else choice, Sweden sat down by the table (IKEA) and flipped through the cards.

_HAPPY BIRTDAY PAPA! / SEALAND_

_PS. I hate staying at jerk England's place. _

_PSS. Have a pleasent birthday, Sweden / England_

Sweden smiled to himself, and noted the misspelling of "birthday" but it only really made it all the more cute. He moved on to the next one.

_Like totally happy birthday and stuff. I know we had like our differences in the past but like, hope it's not too bad. / Poland_

_PS. Liet totaly says hi._

The card from his former enimy was covered in pink glitter, which made Sweden wonder why he ever bothered to start a war with this guy. He moved on.

_Happy Birthday, Mr. Sweden. / Estonia and Latvia_

It was short and simple, not that Sweden expected anything more from Estonia. Next card.

_I will crush you one day. But since today is your birthday, it will not be today. / Russia_

_Happy Birthday, __Shvetsiya. My little brother wishes you all luck / Ukraine_

_Big Brother is mine. / Belarus_

Sweden could only be creeped out by that as he could practically see the dark aura surrounding the card.

_Yo, Sweden, bro. Have an awesome B-day. You should totally have a party! BTW, heard you did a good job in arranging that music thingy in Malmo. Take care / The Hero_

_Happy Birthday, Sweden / Canada_

Who the hell was Canada? And why was he wishing him happy birthday?

_Happy Birthday, Suède. If you ask, I can come over and give you a special present. / Love from France._

How did he make everything sound so… creepy?

And that was that.

Sweden sighed. Nothing from Finland at all. Lately, it seemed as though he just barely got to see his friend, who he had secret feelings for. Even nearing his birthday, he'd gotten only a short call saying: "Sorry, Berwald. I can't make it. I'm stuck in business on your birthday, so happy birthday on before hand. Good luck."

"May I sleep now?" he asked.

"Nope, not yet." Denmark said with a wide grin.

To Sweden's surprise, Denmark gave him another card. Sweden read it with lack of interest.

_Happy Birthday, dad. By now, you should have begun your awesome birthday and is ready for a chase around the city. At the end, you will find a treasure. Do your best today, and don't give up. / Love from, Stockholm, Gothenburg and Malmo. _

Sweden smiled to himself. It seemed that his three underlings had gone through a lot of trouble for his birthday. Just then, the front door opened, and Stockholm walked in, with his usual attitude of ruling the world around him.

"Hej, pappa." he said with a smile. "Are you for some treasure hunting?"

For the mostpart of the day, Sweden was therefor pulled around Stockholm, by Stockholm, with Denmark, Norway and Iceland following. For the time being, they were at the parlament, since their last clue had led them to the Primeminister, Fredrik. To his surprise, Sweden soon found out that the Primeminister wasn't in.

"I'm sorry sir, may I ask for your name?" the lady at the desk asked.

"B'rw'ld Ox'nst'rna." Sweden answered, using his human name for safety.

The woman only looked puzzled at him.

"His name is Berwald Oxenstierna." Stockholm translated (unlike his mentor, Stockholm had no problems talking).

"Oh yes, the Primeminister left you a message." the lady said, handing Sweden a piece of paper.

Sweden read the note.

_Well done, my dear nation. You've come this far. However, I'm sure you remember a time when there was no parlament to rule over you. _

"The r'yal p'lace." Sweden concluded.

After thanking the lady, the group of five set off again to the royal palace, where the king should be safely back by now (he had earlier been at Skansen in order to celebrate the Swedish national day). When he reached the room where he would usually have his meatings with the king (even though he wasn't the boss) he was surprised to find that there was no one there. There was just a note.

_You've come this far. Now, let Stockholm blindfold you, and you'll be taken to the treasure. / Malmo and Gothenburg._

Sweden looked questioningly at Stockholm who smirked, obviously pleased with having the upper hand for once. Hesitantly, Sweden let his underling blindfold him.

"Don't worry, Sve. You're in good hands with me." Denmark promised.

Just as he said this, he accidentily led Sweden right into a door.

"D'nm'rk." Sweden growled.

"Sorry."

Sweden let himself be led around until they finally stopped.

"Now, you can take it off." Stockholm said.

Sweden didn't need to be told twice, so he quickly removed the blindfold and was caught off guard. The room he'd entered was nicely decorated in blue and yellow, and everyone inside were smiling at him.

"Happy Birthday!" they all called.

"Wh't 's all 'f this?" Sweden asked, stunned.

"Well…" crown-princess Victoria said, shifting her baby a little in her arms. "It was actually Daniel's idea. He said that we were doing a nice thing by celebrating Sweden so much, but that we never actually held a party for the person Sweden."

"I-It wasn't that much." Daniel (Victoria's husband) said awkwardly. "I'm only just recently beginning to understand all of this."

"So, eitherway, we organized this." Madelaine concluded.

"With the help of your friends of course." prince Philip added. "Who could know more about Sweden than the main capital."

"You really deserved this, Berwald." Queen Silvia said, kissing Sweden's both cheeks. "Happy Birthday."

"I'm glad that you are our nation." king Gustav added, shaking the larger man's hand.

For about an hour, Sweden chatted away with the people he knew so well, and allowed himself to gush of the Estelle, Victoria's small daughter. The moment was broken only temporarily when Fredrick Reinfeldt (the Primeminister) entered.

"Happy Birthday, old chap." he said with a smile. "And now, it's time for your big present."

Sweden raised an eyebrow in confusion towards his boss.

"Well…" Fredrik said. "I heard from Helle Thorning-Schmidt (Denmark's Primeminister), who heard it from Denmark, who heard it from you, that you're having love-problems."

Sweden blushed.

"So…" a familiar girl's voice said.

"We thought we'd give you a little push on the way." a second familiar _male _voice finished.

Malmo and Gothenburg walked in, both looking far too pleased with themselves.

"Seriously, dad. It's depressing to watch a dead yaoi." Malmo said bluntly, flipping her hair.

"So, it's okay for us to interfere." Gothenburg concluded.

"Wh't are y' g'ing 'n 'bout?" Sweden asked, looking suspiciously between his underlings (Stockholm had now joined by the side of the other two).

Neither budged.

"K'ds. Wh't h've y' d'ne?"

Still no reply, other than the fact that all three smirked.

Sweden was ready to use his scariest glare at the three when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't get mad at your birthday." a very familiar voice said.

Sweden turned around and basically just stared at Finland as he smiled at him.

"Surprise." the small blonde said with a cute smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. But we had to keep it all a secret so this would be a surprise."

Sweden couldn't muster a word out of his mouth, which had now gone completely dry just from seeing the Fin.

"So, I was thinking you should get your gift then." Finland said awkwardly. "So…"

Deciding it was best to stop hesetating, Finland stood on his tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Sweden's lips.

"I really like you Su-san." Finland admitted with a small blush.

Sweden was unable to answer that with any words, so instead he pulled Finland closer by the waist and kissed him. When they pulled out, Finland giggled a little and smiled up at the tall Swede, still blushing.

"Happy Birthday, Su-san."

**So, there you go. Happy Birthday Sweden, and thanks for reading... to those of you who're reading.**


End file.
